


One big family

by XxFanfictionMasterxX



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxFanfictionMasterxX/pseuds/XxFanfictionMasterxX





	One big family

~(Y/N) POV ~

I was walking down a long corridor in the east wing of HQ. While turning a corner and closing in on my destination, I see Hanji fiddling around outside the lunchroom, glasses on her head and looking really blind. She finally found her way into the room and looked carefully in Levi's direction.  
Said shorty sat at one of the tables drinking tea in his own special way, as usual.

"Levi? Is that you??? Have you seen my glasses anywhere?" She says as I walk past her to get a cup of tea. "... No." Levi looks at her with a confused face and just answer nonchalant that he hadn't seen them even if he clearly knew that they where on her head.  
After awhile I had to say something.

"They're on your head, sweetie" I say and take a sip of my tea.   
"Huh?" She looks in your direction. (I could tell you that she looked at you, but... She can barely see sooo...)

She moves her hand up to her head only to fell her glasses right where you told her they where. "Oh! Thank you so much, (Y/N)!!" She explains and pulled her glasses down so she could see better."And no thanks to you shortie!" She says as she glares at Levi, before walking of to god knows where.

I just chuckle and look at Levi with a 'are you serious' kinda look as I lean against the counter. Levi just ignore you and stand up to clean of his mug. "You know, you shouldn't be so harsh on her. She really just want to be your friend." I say and drink the last of my tea.

"Tch. It's meaningless to have friends when you never know when you'll get eaten alive by one of those titans." I sigh and look at him. "But we're friends, right?" "Friends? You're like the mother of the entire fucking Survey Corps!" He says and starts to walk out of the room slowly.

"Then as your mother, I tell you to get along with your siblings." I say as a comeback and cross my arms on my chest. "Touché." He says, glancing back at me before walking to his office.

I just giggle at him for being so childish. But my face soon turn stoic, nearly sad. "But I wish for Hanji to be my wife..." I say quietly.

As soon as I hear footsteps coming from the corridor I stand up and get my happy face on again. Then Hanji comes in to the room with a face of disbelief and hope. "Is something wrong Hanji?" I say with a worried face. "Is it true?" She says quietly. "What?" "Is it true? What you just said?" She had tears in her eyes and then it hit me. She must've heard what I said to myself just moments before. "I-I'm sorry Hanji. I-I di-didn't-." When I tried to come up with an excuse she just looker even more sad, as if she was hoping that her feelings where mutual.

I sigh and look down. "Y-yeah-yeah. It's true." I glance up at her and she has the widest smile on her lips and tears of happiness streaming down her face. I dart my eyes to the ground again before I hear her taking in a sharp breath. "I-It's m-mutual." She says and I look up at her with disbelief, but also happiness.

Then I did something that I never thought I would ever do.

I took a big step forward so that I was just centimeters away from her, and cupped her face with my hands. I whipped her tears away before leaning in and closing my eyes. Soon I felt a pare of soft lips on my own and opened my eyes to see that she actually kissed back. I closed my eyes again and deepened the kiss. Her arms found their way around my neck and my hands moved to her waist.

This was the happiest moment of my life.

After a while we had to break the kiss for air, and I took that as an opportunity; "I love you Hanji." I whispered so only she could hear. She sniffed and smiled. "I love you too!"

************  
Okay so I just wrote this in nearly one go so I don't know how good it actually is but please tell me if there is something you particularly liked or disliked. It's ok, I can take feedback. And if you have any requests please send them to me by DM


End file.
